


Do you tell the truth when you dream?

by MissJCM



Series: Looks that give away secrets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherif leaves town, the pack comes over. Derek sleeps on Stile's bad. Stiles asks questions to a dreaming Derek.</p>
<p>Pre Derek/Stiles.</p>
<p>Can be read separately from the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you tell the truth when you dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I made it into a series. More to come.
> 
> I realized I'm Writting Allison's name wrong. I'm sorry. But I'm too lazy to change it.

Stiles has been caught staring at Derek several times now. The first time it happen Derek and Scott were talking calmly and, for the first time, Stiles could actually stop and look. They were always in a rush and always running. This time he could look, and that’s when he realized Derek was hot. I mean, he noticed before, but now he was getting all this details and he realized his eyes were shiny even out of his werewolf state. Derek had turned to ask him something and he didn’t say anything but Stiles noticed he was a little embarrassed and self-conscious. 

After that he kept looking, he was more discreet and secretive but sometimes he got caught, it was always Derek who caught him, he always looked embarrassed and looked away and Stiles always got red from head to toe and promised himself he wouldn’t do it again, but then he would see Derek and his mind went blank and promise be damned.

The first time he was caught by someone other than Derek was when Derek was working out in tight jeans – he still couldn’t see the appeal in that, who works out in those?! – And Isaac and Peter had a laugh about it, but then he became more careful, he made sure no one noticed, not even Derek. At least he taught he was being careful.

***

Allyson had been back for two weeks now, the all New York thing was nothing, the threat was actually a lot less threatening that predicted and she was back in no time. Scott was so relieved he spent a whole weekend with her, she had the house for herself because her dad decided to stay a little longer, he wanted to make sure everyone was ok and that they were no longer needed.

After that things went back to normal, it was winter break and Stiles hadn’t seen Derek in a week and a half, he knew he was ok because he went to school with Isaac, the meetings were less common nowadays and Stiles barely saw the wolves. He was tired of it, so he insisted that Scott and Isaac tried to convince Derek to have weekly meetings again, if there was no threat they could just talk about werewolf- y stuff and train and all that he couldn’t actually do. 

Vacation started 3 days ago and he was sick of being home alone.

“Hey Stiles! Can you get down here for a bit?” The sheriff called out to his son from his kitchen.

“Coming!” Stiles replied sprinting down the stairs.

When he got to the kitchen his dad was standing there holding up a letter and a duffel bag.

“I’m going to San Francisco this weekend. It’s just for a few days, I’ll be back before Christmas. You’ll have the house to yourself, please don’t burn it down” the sheriff informed him.

“What are you doing in San Francisco? Do you have a girlfriend? Oh my god, you do!”

“Stiles!”

“Fine… I’ll shut up. Just be careful and come back safe ok?”

“Ok.”

“Wait… Stop everything! Does this mean I can do what I want on a weekend, by myself, during break?! This is gonna be awesome!”

“Stiles…” The sheriff looked serious and threatening “Don’t burn down the house. Be a good boy and don’t throw a party… with over 10 people. OK?” the sheriff smiled.

“Ok dad. I won’t.”

The sheriff gave him a quick hug and left.

Stiles instantly took his phone out of his pocket and was texting Scott even before his father got to the car.

To Scott: Happy news. My dad’s leaving for the weekend. Please tell me we can do a pack meeting/party?

To Stiles: Hell yeah. My mom’s leaving too, but she has the house on watch, my next door neighbor his like a hawk.

To Scott: I’m pretty sure our parents are doing the nasty… with each other… Just sayin’.

To Stiles: Dude… Gross. I think so too, my mom kind of smells like your dad… It’s disturbing… Whatever. Party tonight or tomorrow?

To Scott: Hold people mating rituals… not something I want to keep in my head. Moving on, yeah… maybe not. You could come over tonight and we could play some video games, we haven’t done that in a while. They can came the rest of the weekend…

To Stiles: Cool, I’ll be over after dinner. 

***

Stiles and Scott spent the night playing stupid games and eating junk food and ended up falling asleep on the couch all twisted and woke up with some soreness, nothing serious. They showered and went over to Derek’s place.

“Hey there Wolvies.” Stiles greeted happily.

“Hey there boys” Cora greeted from the kitchen, whatever she was cooking smelled delicious.

“Hello” Peter said popping his head from the door leading to his room at the end of the room.

“Hey guys. What’s up?” Isaac smiled from his place on the couch. He moved back in with Derek after they made up. Isaac was a little sad and he knew his mom couldn’t keep Isaac for much longer.

“Stiles here is tired of being alone, so he’s having a party type thing for pack this weekend at his house” Scott said sitting down next to Isaac has Stiles tried to take a peek at whatever Cora was doing.

“Cool. His not just boys right?” She asked swatting Stiles away.

“No. Lydia and Allyson too. Scott asked them before we came here.” Stiles answered propping himself on his toes peeking over Cora’s shoulder.

“Cool. I love you all, but spending so much time with boys is really taking a toll on my girl side.”

They all laughed lightly. Derek come down soon after. “Ohhh, hello” He looked surprise to see them, Stiles taught he was probably just being nice, he could hear the or smell them, but then he saw his sleepy state and realized he had just woken up, a sleepy werewolf in an non war environment is not that good with pretty much anything.  
“Hi there sleepy head. Need some coffee? Is there any coffee? Honestly I’m not from the house so maybe I shouldn’t be offering. Cora… Offer your brother some coffee” Stiles babbled on and Cora smiled sheeply. He used her coffee getting break to take a peek at the Stove and he almost immediately hurled. It was a whole rabbit in there. He felt sick, really sick. “Oh my god. You guys are disgusting.”

“What did you expect?” She laughed while handing a coffee mug to Derek.

“Ok. I’m awake now. What are you doing here?” Derek finally said.

Stiles looked over to Scott and realized he was too focused on Isaac and some TV show. 

“We came over too invite you guys to a party slash sleep over thingy on my house today.”

“OK. That could be fun. The pack needs some time together. “

“Yeah, yeah, but no training, unless it involves pillow fights, preferably in underwear.”

Cora smiled and patted Stiles on his shoulder “You wish!” And smiled at Derek.

“Fine, no training, but no underwear pillow fights either, werewolves are too territorial for that.” Derek agreed taking a sip of his coffee.

“That’s no excuse, as seen as Scott is the only one with a girlfriend – mate – person, yeah, that. Scott’s the only one with a… oh, I don’t know what to call her due to their on again, off again relationship.” Stiles argued.

“Maybe… But Cora here might get a little jealous too” Derek smiled and Cora slapped him against the head. 

“Uhhh. Who? Isaac? Oh my god! It’s Isaac.” Stiles jumped a little at that.

“What about me?” Isaac called from the couch.

“Nothing” Cora answered back, and then focused back on Derek “You’re the one to talk”.

Stiles smiled and laughed until he realized what she meant “oh my god. You too?! How came I’m always the last to know?”

“ohh, stop whining. You’re technically the second. Or third, we never know with Peter” Cora blushed.

“I know” Peter yelled. 

At that Isaac and Scott joined “What does he know?” They both asked at the same time.

“Nothing” Cora and Derek answered and blushed. Stiles laughed and then Cora looked at him and then at Derek that looked away from Stiles – apparently he had been staring - and focused on his coffee.

“Wolves love talking in unison don’t day?!" 

***

Stiles left a little after that, Scott and Isaac were responsible for the drinks, Derek for the food and the girls for entertainment. It was all set. Stiles went home, cleaned up and got everything ready. He showered, dressed himself in some jeans and a warm sweater, the heating system was on but he liked the coziness of it. At least until the werewolves came and suddenly he was hotter than fire and burning up. 

Derek cooked, he made some delicious food… Stiles gorged on like a maniac and everyone was too busy talking and eating to notice, but not Derek, he was watching   
Stiles, if he didn’t knew better he’d think Derek he was making sure Stiles wouldn’t choke and die. 

“What?!” Stiles asked with his mouth full. Derek could have missed it, but he was almost fluent in Stiles.

“You’ll choke or something.” Derek said, he honestly looked worried.

“With so many wolves I’m afraid if I don’t eat fast I won’t eat. Besides, this is good food.” He said after swallowing and wiped his mouth.

“You really like it?”

“Yeah, now pass me meat. I want more.” Derek smiled and gave him a sideways look “ohh, NO! Not that meat, not your meat… The food… Your meat his for later” They   
both smiled, until they realized people were staring.

“It was a joke guys, Jesus!” Stiles said and Derek passed him the food.

***

So far the night was going fine. They ate, the girls talked and painted her nails, somehow Lydia managed to bring an arsenal of girl stuff. “A girl is always prepared, Stiles”   
was her response when Stiles asked. The boys played videogames. Peter was there for dinner but he decided that sleeping in a pile with a bunch of minors was not such a   
good idea. 

Derek was in the kitchen doing the dishes when Stiles decided to take a break and go drink some water. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do that!” He said while taking a glass from the shelf.

“It’s fine. I’m not very good at video games. And you dare say I could go paint my nails.”

“Oh, you know me so well” Stiles smiled and poured some water into the glass “Want some?”

“No, thanks. I’m good.”

“Is everything ok? You know you don’t have to be the responsible adult tonight. That’s kind of the point, no adult tonight.”

“I know. But that’s just it, I’m an adult, I should’ve left when Peter did.” Derek looked sad.

“What?! No way. You’re one of us. Come on.”

“Maybe. But I’m still an adult and you’re minors. I shouldn’t be sleeping in a pile with a bunch of minors.”

“Stop quoting Peter!”

“He is right though, Stiles.”

“Well, maybe he is, but you can still have fun with us, you just go and sleep on my bed instead of a pile. I won’t mind.”

“Take the chance Derek, Stiles bed is very fluffy” Scott yelled from the other room.

“Do you have to listen in on every conversation?” Stiles mumbled.

“Yes.” Cora screamed.

“How do you even heard that? Jesus.” Stiles seriously looked annoyed.

“They hear everything in a 5 mile radio. You’ll get used to it.” Derek tried to calm him.

“Does that mean you can’t have hot sex in your house without your little sister hearing it?”

“What? That’s what you find most troubling?”

“What? A sex life is important. Especially noisy ones! Are you noisy?”

“Can you not?” Derek pleaded blushing.

“He does have a way too slow sex life. Worse than you Stiles!” Isaac cried out.

“Oh GOD! The big bad Alpha does have a sex life?!” Stiles thought for a second and added. “That kind of makes me feel better”.

“Umf. Enough about my sex life guys” Derek had enough. 

“Fine. Now you have a bed. Can you please come play?”

“Fine…” Derek put down the dish towel he was holding and headed to the living room.

***

Derek kicked ass. He won every game. If the ones the girls brought. He even beat Stiles at trivial pursuit “HOW?” Stiles screamed when Derek won. Derek just smirked at him   
and everyone was laughing so hard that Stiles couldn’t be mad.

After that they all grabbed their sleeping bags and went to sleep right there on the floor. Stiles went upstairs to get his stuff but he ended up walking in on Derek changing   
“oh! Sorry! I didn’t know. Sorry. I’ll just”

“Come in Stiles. I’m just shirtless. It’s not a crime.”

“It kind of is. Those abs should be illegal”

“Did you just hit on my abs?!”

“Maybe…” He said walking in his room and grabbing his sleeping bag. “Maybe I won’t actually need this” he said looking at it “They’re like a furnace.”

“Sorry about taking your bed. I could go if you want to sleep here.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just sleep on the tiny couch.”

“Now you are making me feel worse. Come on, just sleep here, I’ll go.”

Stiles smiled and said “I was just kidding. Come on, I’ll be fine with the werewolves. It’s hot but I can handle it.”

“OK. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles left and Derek curled up on his bed.

After a while of being extremely uncomfortable downstairs, Stiles moved to the couch, it was still horrible. Everyone was a sleep and he knew that sleeping werewolves at a   
time of peace were not easy to wake up, so he decided to go upstairs. His dad locked his room, in case Stiles threw a party - he just hated people in his room, with the uniforms – so he headed to his own room, he opened the door slowly and stepped in. Derek was a sleep. Stiles walked in, placed his sleeping bag on the floor and crawled inside. He was far enough from the bed to see Derek, all of Derek, now that he was settled and the light from the street lamp settled in he could see Derek had thrown the blankets down, almost ripping them from the bed and was sleeping in his boxers “Werewolves must be really hot” he said quietly.   
Derek was hot, he never saw him like that before. He smiled and suddenly he was drooling again. “Fuck me.” He cursed.

“Too hot” Stiles jumped suddenly. But he relaxed when he realized Derek was still asleep.

“Too hot.” He said again. 

“Derek… Are you ok?”

“No. It’s too hot.” He answered. Stiles looked again, but the werewolf was definitely asleep. He realized he had a chance.

“What’s too hot?” he asked, trying to see if it works.

“The bed. Stiles bed. Stiles.”

“What?”

“Stiles bed is too hot. And Stiles too. It smells like him. Can’t sleep”

The werewolf was sleeping on his stomach, with his face turned to the window and to Stiles.

“Why can’t you sleep?”

“Too hot. Not heat hot. But hot looking.”

“WHAT?”

“sshhh, Stiles might hear us. He’s really hot.”

“What?”

“Stiles’ cute.”

“What?”

“He’s hot. And he smells good. Do you think he likes me?”

“Do you want him too?”

“Maybe… He’s hot”

“Yeah, you said that.” Derek turned and Stiles went crazy. He was hard. For him? This was his chance “What are you dreaming about?”

“Stiles hot. And pretty. And he has nice lips. I like his lips. I would like to kiss his lips. And maybe have his lips all over me. Hmmm, Nice.”

Stiles chocked “What?” he couldn’t stop staring. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Isaac walked in.

“Stiles, you awake?” Isaac took one look at Derek and then at Stiles “Oh my god. What’s going on here?”

“Nothing! It’s just… let’s talk outside”

Derek managed to stay asleep through all of this and when they were leaving they still heard him say “Stiles… Lips… Nice”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, maybe this didn't have so many looks, but it's just to get things going. Next ones will be looks related. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
